1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a server connected with an image forming apparatus and a client, an image forming system having the same and a driver remote installation method of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a server connected with an image forming apparatus and a client, an image forming system having the same and a driver remote installation method of an image forming apparatus remotely installing a driver by each user group.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image to be printed on a paper. The image forming apparatus may be implemented as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, a multifunction device having two or more such, or the like.
Recently, the image forming apparatus has been widely used in office automation as a multifunction apparatus performing a scanning function, a facsimile function, etc., in addition to a printing function, outputting a document, etc. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus has been developed to have a high performance and expand upon an available inherent function to perform various functions, and an available function of the image forming apparatus may be restricted depending on a determined authority of a user.
Accordingly, to more efficiently administer an image forming system including at least one client personal computer (host apparatus) connected with an image forming apparatus on a network depending on the authority of a user, a driver of the image forming apparatus installed by each client is differently determined and administered through a system administrator.
In detail, the system administrator, that is, a server personal computer (PC), is remotely connected to each client to perform a remote installation such as distribution, installation and deletion of software such as a driver.
However, as the functions of the image forming apparatus increase in variety and the speed and capacity of the network become developed, the load of the system administrator administering clients further increases, and the functions which the system administrator administers per each client increases.
In general, regarding a driver of an image forming apparatus, it is normal to determine the driver using the authority of specific users.
However, in the image forming system according to the conventional remote installation, to install a driver to the client having the same using authority, the server is separately connected to each client to determine the type of a driver to be installed, and repeatedly performs the same installing work to each client.
Accordingly, the conventional installing process results in a large and unnecessary amount of time and cost, as well as inconvenience for an administrator repeatedly performing the same work.